canthiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aei'kar
They were like gods once upon a time. Some of them still put on a show of it, get all glowy eyed and deep-voiced. But you stick 'em with a knife, they bleed and squeal like anything else. - Zedek Morn The oldest of the races, the Aei'kar were first made by Tuir, who at the time was called Rathilon, the Lively. Now they are the oldest of the many races on Canthia and spend their days attempting to rectify their mistakes that caused the planet wide Schism as mentors and philosophers to the younger races. Creation of the Aei'kar Soon after the world had been made, many of the Aen Qar came together to discuss the future of that new planet. Rathilon, as he is known by the Aei'kar, suggested creating sentient beings upon the world so that they might delight in the Aen Qar's creation and improve it. His brother, Barrilos, was opposed to this idea, knowing deep in his heart that he could never truly know mortals and so balked at the idea of not knowing everything. But at some point in their history, Tuir and the Aei'kar quarreled and the elves stopped worshipping their creator and began to worship Barrilos. In a rage, Tuir left the stars and decided to wander the land alone. As punishment for their lack of devotion, the other gods scattered the massive nation of the Aeikar to the far corners of the world and changed them into the many shards that we have now. In the ensuing centuries, the Aei'kar cultivated a kind of kinship with the plants of their homes. Able to grow foliage into whatever shape they wish, even transportation, the Aeikar constructed great cities out of forests. Though once large and powerful, the Aei'kar are now in decline. Fending off the demons and aberrations of the Mistreach to the east and the teeming human hordes to the south. Many see their abandonment of Rathilon as the cause of this decline and campaign for a return to the old faith so to also return their original power and standing in the world. Physiology As the original elves, the Aei'kar possess an average status in defined "elfin features". Males stand between six to eight feet tall and weigh anywhere between 145 and 200 lbs. Females can be as tall as their male counterparts, between five to seven and a half feet tall and weighing, on average, between 120 and 180 lbs. Skin colour amongst the Aei'kar vary in much the same manner as in humans, from a deep bronze to an almost translucent white. Such skin colour variation sets them apart from the other Shards of Elfdom who are normally characterised by a single colour and shades thereof. Though tall and with a similar musculature to humans, Aei'kar are somewhat weaker than their younger short-eared cousins. Where a well-muscled and experienced human might lift more than his own body weight, an Aei'kar of similar build would have a hard time performing the same feat. Because of their tampering with magical forces over so many centuries and their direct hand in the Schism, the Aei'kar have developed an intense resistance to arcane forces. In fact, the only magical discipline they have relatively little defense against are the Ardent, the magically gifted of the demigod Amorantha. They are also susceptible to mentally based attack, as are all mortal races. These happen rarely due to their sanctioned status as Pax Infractions. Aei'kar also possess an uncanny hearing ability due to the shape of their ear. Though this skill is not as pronounced as the Talo'kar or Nua'dar, it is far greater than a humans, capable of hearing across vast distances. They also possess a much greater degree of tactile sensitivity which has given rise to a cottage industry of Aei'kar-made chronographs and metallurgy. Hair on the Aei'kar is limited to the head and face, though the current fashion amongst males is to keep facial hair clean shaven. Hair colour spans a wide spectrum of colours from soft browns to deep purples and shads of blue. A current fashion in urban centres and amongst the younger Aei'kar is to dye one's hair blonde. This fashion is an attempt to copy the naturally occurring blonde hair of humans, the only mortal race capable of doing so. Length of hair varies in males and females, with no set traditions. Sexuality Given the fact that they are the oldest recorded society in history, the Aei'kar serve as the basis of many of our modern thoughts on sexuality. Though the sheer numbers of humanity have superceded the Aei'kar as the out and out "norm", the elves still remain the keystone in modern studies of sexuality and relationships. The Aei'kar are a traditionally polygamous and polyamorous society, born out of the days of the Early Schism when few of them remained. Necessity has transformed into tradition down through the centuries and it is not unusual for males to take more than three wives in their lifetimes. Though the average is a male with multiple spouses, the opposite does occur in the cases of wealthy or powerful females. Normally, marriages are limited to five but special dispensation can be received from provincial councils in the case of infertility or age. The record for largest number of wives is held by an elf from Hataern in the 4th century named, Kova'kuinatharius. The Aei'kar, like most mortal races, keep a relative ratio of 1:9 in heterosexuality to homosexuality. However, unlike most kingdoms there are no social or legal stigmas against sexual minorities. Gays, both male and female, are accepted members of society. The openness of sexuality amongst the Aei'kar, especially in the realm of so-called "sexual deviancy" tends to startle human and Nua'dar tourists to Aeilora, both of whom hail from far more rigid societies. Fashion Because of the wet tropical climate the Aei'kar endure on the isle of Aei'Shass, their clothes tend to be loose fitting and made from breathable materials. In recent years, the Aei'kar nobility have developed a strong taste for imported Talo'kar moonweave clothing. Traditional Aei'kar fashion is a loose fitted, long sleeved robe called a "kiyoun" which tends to be dyed varying greens and blues. Typically the kiyoun will be adorned with talismans and keepsakes important to the wearer. Particularly important or powerful charms will be tied into the individual's hair. Modern fashion has intertwined with human and Talo'kar designs, creating shorter and brighter kiyouns as well as introducing tunics, trousers and jackets from the Erima Fashion bazaars of New Anegal. Some young practitioners of Aei'Khal have begun crafting natural bark formations for customers to wear as coats, skirts and hats. As human fashion styles become more pervasive, many young Aei'kar are abandoning the traditional kyoun for Crownless and Vaelorn imports. Human designs have consequently become luxury items and signifiers of status in Aei'kar culture. A counter culture has also arisen from foreign fashion influences, these youths derive their clothing from suggestively cut Nua'dar prices and incorporate Mor'kar dawnstones as septum piercings and other accessories. Many Aeikar regard this adolescent rebellion as destructive to the culture and ostentatious piercings and Nua'dar bloodink have been banned in most public areas Category:Content Category:Lore Category:Races